


Car Crash

by Kalista77, Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Concussions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Serious Injuries, but like. dont do this. go to a hospital folks, mild kidnapping but in a nice way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalista77/pseuds/Kalista77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: Someone totals Leon's car. What happens next will shock you. [Click here for more! 10 pictures slideshow]Actually, seriously, a complete stranger totals Leon's car, loses the ability to stand upright, and proceeds to bleed all over Leon's suit. What the fuck is he supposed to do about this?





	Car Crash

The car came out of fucking nowhere, turning left on a red and careening right into the passenger side of Leon’s car. How he had somehow failed to miss the silver and black porsche that had been directly in front of him on the well lit city streets was beyond Leon.

His head was ringing from the impact with the airbag, but he was otherwise fine. Car was totalled though, which figured. This was why he didn’t normally buy nice things, but nooo, he’d had to go and listen to Kayde. “What’s the point of being rich if you’re not going to shove it in people’s faces?” indeed. Asshole.

Leon groaned and pulled himself out of the car, grateful that the streets were entirely empty. There was some kind of thing going on on the other side of town- Leon hadn’t paid it much mind except to be grateful that there would be no traffic on his way home from work and also no cops to say that he couldn’t drive seventy-five when it was perfectly safe for him to do so. Besides, he had stopped at the red light- going slower wouldn’t have saved him from this.

He supposed a normal person might have already been dialing 911 rather than going to check on the other driver himself, but Leon wasn’t generally defined as normal. He stumbled over to the driver’s side of the other car, the front end crumpled unpleasantly, and wrenched open the door of the piece of shit pickup. He was honestly surprised that it _would_ open.

There was only one person in the trashy truck, Leon was grateful to note- a tall, ridiculously thin, stick figure of a guy with black hair pulled back into a ponytail who smelled like he had _bathed_ in alcohol. There was a nasty cut along the top of his forehead where it had evidently smashed into the dashboard. Leon winced as he checked the guy’s pulse even as he stirred.

He blinked at Leon with dazed-looking brown eyes and then, belatedly, jerked his arm back. “Th’fuck?”

“You totalled my car,” Leon said bluntly, and then, “Do you know what day it is?”

The man struggled to sit up. “I don’ know why that’s-- why?”

“I’m checking for a concussion. Do you know what day it is?” Leon repeated, figuring his heart rate was decent under the circumstances and withdrawing his hand.

“That’s not… that’s probably not a big deal,” the man said, and then shrugged. “Wednesday?”

Leon blinked at him. “Uh-huh. Do you know your name?”

“Ke-- ah, fuck,” the man said, and then stopped. “Rex. It’s Rex.”

“You don’t sound real sure about that,” Leon noted dryly. “You seem fine otherwise; I’ll call 911 and the cops can sort out insurance and shit.”

“That,” the man said, looking more pained at the words _cops_ and _insurance_ than he did at just about anything before. “Great. Yes.”

Leon looked at him for a second and then sighed. “You don’t have insurance, do you?”

“Waste of money.”

“You just totalled my car,” Leon pointed out dully. “I liked my car.”

Rex forced himself to sit upright; there was another nasty gash running along his chest, level with the bottom of the steering wheel. “I can _probably_ get you a new car?”

“I don’t need a new car,” Leon said dryly. “I liked _that one_ . You’re hurt- I don’t suppose you have _health_ insurance either?”

“Waste of money,” Rex says again, in distinctly dryer tones.

Leon took a deep breath. “Right. Sure. Stay here; don’t move. Give me a minute. I need to get my car out of the road; yours is still functional.” He paused and glanced at it. “Such as it is.”

Assuming that Rex would be too dazed and still drunk to do much, Leon jumped out of his truck and ran over to push his car off to the side of the road, leaving the information to identify it as his. He’d deal with that when the cops found it and come up with an excuse of some kind. He did bring his gun and concealed carry permit, though. Wasn’t leaving that lying around. Then he headed back to the truck and the drunken moron trying in vain to climb out of it.

“I’m going to pull you out and carry you to the other side and put you in the passenger seat, and then drive you to my apartment. I have some medic training, so I’ll patch you up. You can crash on my couch until you’re sober.”

Rex blinked at him and then tried a little harder to get himself coordinated enough to fall out the driver’s side door; his attempt was still unsuccessful. “‘S nice of you?”

“Thanks; I’ve been informed I’m stupid that way,” Leon drawled and then reached up to pull the taller man into his arms and walk him over to the other side. It was way too easy; considering that he was a foot taller than Leon, he really should have weighed _more,_ not _less_.

“Do you even fucking eat?” Leon asked as he pulled open the unlocked passenger door.

Rex shrugged and flopped over onto the seat. “Does it even fuckin’ matter?”

“For your overall health and continued existence? Yes. For my life? If you’d starved a little sooner, I’d still have a porsche.”

Rex snorted. “Sorry to have inconvenienced you. I didn’t expect to be around this long either, for the record.”

Leon sighed heavily and adjusted Rex properly in the seat before closing the door on him to walk back over to the other side, muttering to himself about how he didn’t need to adopt another suicidal drunken moron and try to save him. Really. He didn’t.

Rastin was going to murder him.

Leon climbed in the driver’s side and attempted to start the car. Something nudged his legs from under the dashboard. He looked down and discovered a lot of duct tape.

“Is the clutch pin undone?” Rex asked after a moment.

“Yep,” Leon said with a heavy sigh. “Do you have _any_ money whatsoever?” he asked flatly as he fixed it.

“I think I have four dollars somewhere?”

 _Do not hand the drunk person five hundred dollars,_ Leon’s common sense told him. He decided he would wait until tomorrow when he was no longer drunk to hand him the money. That was smarter, yes? “Right,” Leon muttered and tried to start the truck again with more success. “Don’t fall asleep; I think you might have a concussion.”

“You don’t say,” Rex drawled, picking at the scab forming over his eye. “I mean you only asked me about it four times. I must have missed that.”

Leon sighed again. “Well, at least you remembered _that,_ if not the fact that it’s Sunday, not Wednesday.”

Rex shrugged and then winced and poked at his chest. “I’ve been… busy?”

“Drinking away your four dollars worth of money- so I see.”

“Friend paid my tab,” Rex said. “Wanted me drunker than I was.”

Leon frowned faintly. “Why was that?”

Rex shrugged in response, and then didn’t say anything for a long moment. “You’re driving kinda slow,” he said eventually.

“Your truck is shit, and my apartment isn’t far.”

“Don’t insult my truck. I made it myself. Mostly.”

Leon blinked at him for a second. “Alright, I take it back. That’s rather impressive. You a mechanic?”

“No.”

“Do you _have_ a job?”

“Theoretically.”

Leon snorted and pulled into a very nice apartment complex, leaning out of the truck’s window to punch in a code before the gates to the parking lot would even open. Rex’s eyes went wider than dinner plates.

“Uh-huh,” Leon said.

Rex nodded, still staring out the window. “Yeeeah. Uhh, where the fuck are we going?”

“My apartment,” Leon said for the fifth time. “Top of the building.”

“Top of the building,” Rex repeated. “You. You’re fucking loaded, aren’t you?”

“Did the _porsche_ somehow not give it away?” Leon drawled.

“I’ve stolen Lamborghinis,” Rex says offhandedly. “You actually _bought_ that?”

Leon laughed, startled by the casual admission. “I did, yeah.”

“Whoa,” Rex said. “Why would you need me to pay for it? Why would you need to get the cops involved? You probably don’t need that. You have a _penthouse_.”

“I didn’t _need_ it; I just like to follow the law when possible. It makes my life easier, considering my company depends on a reputation. I also didn’t plan on making you pay for my car.” Leon sounded amused by the prospect. He pulled into a parking spot between a ferrari and a corvette and turned off the truck.

“Are they going to tow my truck? It doesn’t match,” Rex said, staring down the row of cars blankly.

“No. This is my spot; I’ve parked worse here,” Leon said in mild amusement as he slipped out of the truck.

“Somehow I doubt that. My truck is a piece of shit,” Rex said blithely.

Leon walked around the car to pull him out before he responded. “I thought you didn’t stand for people talking bad about your truck?” he asked. “Seeing as how you made it yourself?”

“I can talk bad about my truck. I built it. You can’t until you’ve helped tape up the engine block or something.”

Leon laughed quietly. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He pulled Rex into a bridal carry and kicked the truck door closed before heading for the side door to the building; Rex was scarily light. Leon determined to feed him breakfast.

“I can like, probably walk,” Rex said, tapping Leon on the shoulder insistently. “You can put me down.”

“No,” Leon said flatly and punched in another code as well as using a keycard to get in the side entrance.

“Can I please walk,” Rex repeated. “Uh-- fuck, fuck, i can’t whine at you properly if I don’t know your name.”

Leon breathed a laugh. “Leon. Schade. You may have seen me on the news at one point.”

“One point?” Rex repeats. “I know who the fuck you are. I used to want to work for you back when I thought I had a future.”

“Yeah? Well, give me your resume, and we can talk about it,” Leon said with a faint smile as he walked over to the maintenance elevator and directed it to the floor directly underneath his own.

“Ha. Resume,” Rex said, suddenly sounding distinctly irritated. “I don’t have anything to put on one of those.”

“Eh, you just need to learn how to spin it. You stole fancy cars, so security expert. You built your own truck- clearly have skills in maintenance. You take a hit pretty damn well, which isn’t the type of thing you put on _most_ resumes, but I do run a military company so we like that kind of thing,” Leon said carelessly, though he had gotten remarkably more tense as soon as they’d set foot in the elevator.

“Aren’t resumes supposed to have prior job experience?” Rex said blankly. “I can give you a written confession and testimony, but not much more than that.”

“How about you don’t do that?” Leon said almost immediately. “I like to operate on a need to know basis with my criminal friends, thanks.” The elevator doors opened and he walked out and immediately headed over to the staircase to walk up the last floor, despite the main elevator being two steps away.

Rex snorted and tapped him on the shoulder again. “Seriously, I can walk. You don’t have to carry me.”

“Technically, I also don’t have to take the stairs,” Leon pointed out. “I just do things sometimes.”

“You could also not do them,” Rex said sagely. “I can walk.”

“Sure you can. Just like I’m sure you thought you could drive earlier tonight,” Leon said pointedly. “You don’t weigh anything anyway; I’m not even sure this qualifies as a workout.”

Rex scoffed. “I’m like a solid eighty pounds, shut up.”

Leon tried not to be too utterly horrified by _just how underweight_ he really was. “You’re an entire foot taller than me and weigh over fifty pounds less than I do.”

Rex shrugged again. “I’m still heavier than the average dog, and I’ve been informed most people do not like carrying those up and down stairs all day.”

Leon clenched his jaw for a second and seriously thought about kidnapping him. Rastin would help him get away with it and be _thrilled_ he was flaunting the law. And he could feed the moron in his arms. Win-win. “You’re not a dog,” Leon pointed out once he thought he could keep his voice level. “You’re a human being who is hurt.”

“I didn’t _say_ I was a dog,” Rex pointed out.

“You didn’t,” Leon agreed and resisted the urge to point out that most people wouldn’t have made the comparison at all and that he was probably thinking it. He reached his door and shifted Rex in his arms to once again punch in a code, use a keycard, _and_ a proper key to get into his apartment.

“Should you be hiding the code from me? I can remember that,” Rex said dryly.

“I’ll change it,” Leon said like he didn’t change it every single fucking day anyway.

“Heartening,” Rex said.

Leon shrugged and pushed open the door, flipping on the light and glancing around to see if anyone was there. He normally liked to have his gun drawn for that, but, per the norm, no one was actually in his apartment so he figured it was fine. He put Rex down on his leather couch heedless of the potential bloodstains. “Wait here for a second. I need to grab my medical shit.”

Rex huffed and forced himself to sit up on visibly shaking arms. “Why.”

“Because you are injured,” Leon said without turning around. “Stop being difficult, would you?”

“This-- I-- you have _money_. You could just foist me off on someone else and not have to deal with… this whole bullshit,” Rex said, voice laden with disbelief. “Whyyyy are you doing this.”

“To weight the karmic scale in my favour,” Leon drawled. “Does it _matter_?”

Rex laughed, very dryly. “I guess not.”

Leon disappeared into his bathroom and came out a few minutes later minus his coat, with a customized first aid kit in his hands. He knelt next to Rex on the couch and put a hand on his shoulder to attempt to force him to lie down. “Chill out. I promise I’m not a serial killer.”

“That’s exactly what a serial killer would say,” Rex said.

Leon laughed quietly. “Actually, I’ve known a couple, and they’re both surprisingly upfront with it.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t tell people that,” Rex said with another of his shrugs. “That seems counterproductive.”

Leon shrugged back. “Hopefully you’ll never be in a position to tell them that. Lie down.”

“I would rather not.”

“I wasn’t asking,” Leon said pointedly.

“Bold of you to assume I didn’t know that.”

Leon exhaled heavily and then forcibly pushed him down via his collarbone. “Shut up,” he said mildly and moved to cut off his shirt.

Rex twitched out of the way of the scissors. “Why. Why are there scissors near my body. What the fuck. Why.”

“You are injured, and your shirt is in the way,” Leon said, starting to run out of patience.

“So I can take it off?” Rex says blankly. “I mean I only have four.”

“It’s already destroyed, and I would rather you not stretch the wound. I’ll give you a package of new shirts before you leave- fuck, I will give you five hundred dollars before you leave! More if I can find more cash. Stop being so difficult.”

Rex stared at him blankly. “Uh. Okay?”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Leon huffed in annoyance and finished cutting off his shirt. “I’d offer you pain meds, but they don’t mix well with alcohol so you get to deal. Not screaming would be nice, though if you do I can always say it was sex.”

“I won’t scream at you,” Rex said, giving Leon a frankly offended look. “What good would that do?”

“Some people do that when they’re in pain,” Leon drawled and then put alcohol on a clean cloth and started cleaning up the wound.

Rex, true to his word, just set his jaw and glared into the middle distance near-silently.

Leon was mildly impressed but didn’t say anything as he finished cleaning it and got a needle and thread. The wound wasn’t too bad, and he was done within ten minutes, taping a layer of gauze over the injury. “See how much easier that was when you weren’t fighting me the whole time?” Leon felt the need to point out.

“Not particularly.” Despite that, Rex had a small grin playing at the corners of his mouth for the first time since Leon had met him. “I’m sure it would have gone faster if I thrashed around the whole time and whined at you.”

Leon smiled faintly despite himself and shook his head in vague exasperation. “Come on. You need a shower.” He moved to help support Rex but didn’t just pick him up this time. He didn’t particularly want to help him shower, and he hoped he would have the coordination now to be able to walk mostly on his own.

Rex proceeded to trip directly forwards as soon as Leon let go of him, and he caught himself on the edge of a table with a sharp breath. “Uh. I’m good. That didn’t happen.”

Leon exhaled very heavily and then looped his arm around Rex’s torso and put Rex’s arm over his own shoulders. “Let’s try this again,” he said wearily and helped Rex into his bathroom. It was very clean, all gray and black and white. He sat him down on the closed toilet and huffed. “You’re not going to be able to shower on your own, are you.” It wasn’t really a question.

“I mean your shower has like, walls I can lean on,” Rex said quickly. “And I can sit on the floor if I can’t stand up. I’ll be fine.”

Leon looked at him levelly for a second. “You could slip and fall and rip the stitches I just put in. Speaking of which, I should get some plastic wrap to put over that; you shouldn’t get it wet,” Leon muttered to himself. He also figured he should probably get rid of his gun if he were going to have to get wet soon. He pat Rex on the leg. “I’ll be right back.”

When he returned with the plastic wrap, Rex was sitting on his ass on the floor. “‘Sup.”

Leon stared at him for a second. “Yeah, you can’t shower alone,” he said flatly and walked over to wrap his injury. “This, by the way, is why you have health insurance.”

“I can’t afford that, legally speaking,” Rex said. “I’m pretty sure you need a birth certificate for those?”

Leon looked up sharply and stared at him. “How do you _not_ have a birth certificate?”

“Sometimes people don’t have those,” Rex said. “What’s it to you?”

Leon paused and then shook his head slightly. “I… was thinking of that differently. Never mind.” He finished with the water proofing and then moved to tug off Rex’s shoes and… single sock, apparently. “You can shower with your pants.”

“I mean I could also just, not shower right now,” Rex pointed out, “like, that is a perfectly viable option, I’d like to point that out?”

“Or you _can_ shower now because you smell, and you’re going to be sleeping on my bed,” Leon said flatly and then stood, pulling Rex to his feet and supporting his weight again.

“Wait wait wait wait wait wait _wait_ ,” Rex said quickly, trying in vain to pull away from Leon without falling flat on his face and not quite managing either, “what the hell do you mean I’m going to be sleeping in your _bed_?”

“That I’m giving you my bed because I don’t sleep very well anyway, and you’re probably going to crash,” Leon said flatly, confused for a second before briefly looking like he’d been smacked in the face. He quickly cleared his expression and determined to ignore the implications of Rex’s panic.

“Oh,” Rex said. “Uh-- sorry. That’s awful nice of you. I can sleep on the couch?”

“You… don’t have to be sorry,” Leon said quietly and then steered Rex towards the shower. “And it’s fine. I don’t sleep much anyway.”

“Well, sure, but it’s still your bed,” Rex pointed out. “You’re entitled to it.”

“And I’m also entitled to lend it out,” Leon said simply, attempting to end the conversation. He pulled open the door to the shower and started adjusting the temperature settings. “Stick your hand in the water and tell me if you want it hotter or colder, would you?”

Rex shrugged and then stuck a hand out. “This is kinda cold, yeah?”

Leon adjusted appropriately. “Sorry; hot water wasn’t really a thing we had in the military. I’m used to showering cold. Better?”

“Uh... yeah,” Rex said, and then attempted to shift his weight onto the wall and proceeded to have to grab Leon’s arm hastily as he visibly failed to find a suitable handhold.

Leon took a step forward, into the shower, still wearing his suit and shoes, to catch him. “Would you _stop that_?”

“How am I going to know when I can do it if I don’t try?”

“You can try tomorrow morning, and if you can’t manage it by then, I have to call into work,” Leon told him flatly.

“Ah,” Rex said. “Well. I’ll be able to leave by then. Don’t worry.”

Leon snorted gently. “My boss would be thrilled if I called in. He’s been trying to get me to take a day off for three years,” Leon said dryly. He reached over to close the shower door so that the water stopped getting all over his rug. Then he steered Rex in front of the water, still supporting him from behind. He reached up to tug the hair band out of Rex’s rather greasy hair.

Rex batted his hand away. “Whaaaat are you doing.”

“Helping,” Leon responded. “When’s the last time you washed your hair?”

“Uh, maybe like, a week ago? I don’t know,” Rex said, reaching up to pull it out himself. “Could you just, maybe not touch my hair, thanks?”

Leon paused and then sighed. “Yeah. Sorry.” He turned Rex around to put his hair and back under the spray.

“It’s not, uh, a huge deal?” Rex said, wiping the water out of his eyes. “Thanks, I guess.”

Leon snorted. “Wash your hair, Rex,” he said quietly.

“Hand me the soap?”

Leon did, making sure to keep a hand on him to hold him steady.

Rex sort of just yanked it through his hair carelessly. For someone with a full ponytail that came down to his mid-back, he sure didn’t seem to treat his hair with any sort of care. He gave it a brusque finger combing and then stuck his head under the water for a moment, and then-- without even waiting for all of the soap to wash out-- he bound it back up.

Leon caught his hands before he finished replacing the ponytail. “You’re ruining your hair,” he said mildly.

“It grows back,” Rex pointed out. “So like. It’s not a huge deal, grand scheme of things.”

Leon sighed quietly and figured it was none of his business, letting him do what he wanted.

Rex finished tying up his hair into a low, loose bun. “Uh. There’s more soap, right? This is like, shampoo.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Leon muttered quietly and handed Rex the body wash along with a cloth of some kind.

Rex gave the cloth a blank look and handed it back to Leon, and then rubbed the bar of soap between his hands and proceeded to get as much of the blood off of his torso as possible. “Good?”

Leon sighed. “Yeah. Can you turn off the water?”

“Sure,” Rex said, reaching out to shut the water off. “Uhhh. You have like, a towel I can use, right? I’m fucking soaked.”

“No shit,” Leon said faintly and then opened the door to the shower and sat Rex on the edge of it, leaning against the wall. He stepped out, soaked himself, and wrapped Rex in a towel before picking him up and carrying him back out onto the couch. He dropped another towel on his lap for his hair. “I need to go change. Don’t fall off the couch.”

Leon headed for the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door, and came out in a black t-shirt and sleep pants a few seconds later to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch. “If I make you food, do you think you’ll be able to keep it down?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely,” Rex said, in tones that distinctly implied he thought otherwise. “Uh, no, that’s not a good idea at the moment.”

Leon nodded. “Alright. I’ll grab you a shirt and some pants- not mine, I’m well aware they won’t fit, and honestly no matter what I give you they’re going to be too big, but I have a friend who’s almost as tall as you so they’ll at least fit _better_.” He walked over to his bedroom and came back with clothes similar to what he was wearing only for someone a good foot taller than he was. “See if you can manage to get into those. You’re not going to be better tomorrow, so I’m going to go call my boss.”

Rex nodded and grabbed the clothes, balling them up in his lap. “Uh, I’ll be fine tomorrow, don’t worry about it. Promise.”

“No, you won’t,” Leon said flatly. “ _Attempt_ to get dressed without injuring yourself, please. I could live without having to see you naked.”

“I won’t get _injured_ by trying to get dressed,” Rex said, relaxing a touch. “I can do that myself. I’m drunk, not entirely incapable.”

“I’ve yet to see any proof otherwise,” Leon muttered faintly and then disappeared into the kitchen behind Rex to make his phone call.

Cyrus couldn’t believe he was asking for a day off and gave it to him without question. Leon almost wished there had been some reason he couldn’t have called in sick. Maybe he could just… dump the guy in his living room at a hospital and promise to pay for all his bills. Why hadn’t he thought of that earlier? He groaned softly and let his head thud back against the wall.

When he looked back, Rex had managed to change his pants and was valiantly struggling against the shirt, which he had on almost sideways. It was nearly comically large on him.

Leon groaned again, louder, and hurried back out into his living area. “Stop, stop, you’re going to wreck his shirt and then I’m going to hear about it even though he’s richer than I am. Let me help.” Leon knelt next to the couch and pulled the shirt on him properly. Honestly he was probably going to hear about it anyway. He was definitely going to end up telling Rastin about this whole thing, and at some point the clothing was going to come up.

“Sorry,” Rex muttered.

“It’s not a big deal,” Leon said with a sigh and then sat down properly on the floor. God, he was tired. Maybe he could avoid telling Rastin about it for a while.

“I don’t want to get you in trouble or shit,” Rex said. “Like. I’m not… trying to cause trouble for you?”

“Yeah, I figured,” Leon said with a faint snort. “I have a pretty good memory, and normally people only _try_ to cause me trouble if they’ve met me at least once before. It’s not a big deal though. Like I said.”

Rex snorted, voice trailing off. “I mean… you’re rich and important and, you do, you know, rich important person stuff… I could. Want to cause trouble for you, except you’ve been… really nice?”

Leon blinked at him for a second and killed the impulse to pet his hair before his arm even twitched. “Thanks. I try,” he said with a soft smile, attempting valiantly to ignore the voice in his head reminding him that he was breaking a rule- at least one. After a short beat, he realized that they were both passing out on the spot and forced himself to his feet. “Come on; I’ll take you to my bed, and you can pass out.”

“Here’s fine,” Rex said faintly. “I’m fine here.”

“Shh,” Leon hushed him gently and then picked him up and carried him to his bed, pulling back the covers and tucking him in. “Go to sleep, Rex.”

He stumbled back out to the main room and crashed on the couch for as long as his head would allow.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at:  
> https://kalista77.tumblr.com/


End file.
